Friendship is Fornever
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: Horo and Ren were bestfriends, until something tore them apart. Now Ren is tormented by Horo and his buddies and he never does anything, he thinks he can take anything those preppies can dish out but he's wrong. Rated for Language full summary inside
1. A Broken Spirit

**A/N: Alright, I'm sick of Overc Fire so now I'm making this new story. HoroRen like always –sorry Vix- but there may be HaoRen…just maybe, if I love you guys…anyways uhh yeah, This will be different from what you would usually read maybe…I hope so I like original stories…anyways. Review please and CammiCam love you long time…. god I hate Fergie she sucks….**

**_Full Summary: Horo and Ren were the best of friends for a long time, but something tore them apart and the tables turn: Horo hate Ren, and Ren loves Horo. Horo is a preppy, Ren is a loner. Horo and his group are always tormenting Ren and beating him up. Ren is pretty sure that he can take anything that they can dish out, but he's sadly mistaken and he can't take it alone._**

Ren carefully put on his eyeliner in his little pocket mirror. Stupid gym classes suck. Silva was teaching Martial Arts. He had already mastered it when he was just a kid. Finally after what it seemed like forever the bell rang.

All kids with the "gift" to see ghosts were brought to this school in America where they were trained to fight and how to deal with evil things and all that other bullshit that Ren didn't give two shits about. Ren pulled out a pack of cigarettes and went into the back alley where he always smoked a pack.

He pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette, he preferred weed but if he got caught one more time that would mean another two years in solitary which really sucked. You go insane after about three weeks.

"Look, it's the emo fag," Spat a voice, Ren couldn't quite see the face of who said it but he knew damn well who it was, the goddamn preppies. Ren took a drag before stomping on his cigarette. He never spoke a word to them, he never fought back, and only for one reason; Horo was the main guy in the group. Horo grabbed Ren's chin and him to look into his eyes; His deep blue eyes.

"Quiet today are we?" Horo said, "Come on say something…" He hated it when Ren was quiet; it was the worst punishment of all. But still, he continued to harass the Tao. He pulled out a switchblade and started cutting down the center of Ren's shit. Still he got no response, he started sucking on Ren's soft flesh, he got nothing. Something in his head triggered and he knew how to get a reaction,

"Screw off guys…I need to get some alone time with my favourite little bitch," Horo said licking his lips. The guys went back into the school and Horo started to unbutton Ren's pants, he still got nothing, no fights, and no reaction. It was tearing him up, so this would work, he knew it. He turned Ren around so that his back was towards him. He pulled down Ren's pants and boxers and held him there. He unzipped his and thrusted into Ren. Ren cried out, he screamed; it hurt more then anything he's endured.

Horo thrusted again, and again. Making hell for Ren, but Ren he also didn't want it to stop. He loved Horo…

Horo grabbed Ren's hair and turned him around; the look Ren gave him gave Horo the worst feeling he could ever feel. Guilt. He backhanded Ren and Ren staggered backwards. Horo zipped up his pants and ran in the opposite direction.

Ren stayed there for a second, a minute, an hour, maybe a day, he didn't know, he just stayed there huddled in a little ball crying.

_Flashback_

"_I'm scared," A chibi Ren cried, Horo raised his chin and made Ren look him in the eye. _

"_Of what? You're the bravest person I know," Horo said smiling, Ren looked up at his bestfriend, _

"_What if you hate me…" Ren said, _

"_You won't, now come on, just flip me, you wanna pass the test don't you?" Horo said, "I won't ever hate you, I promise," _

_End of Flashback_

Horo sat in History learning about the ancient shamans and all that boring stuff that he didn't need to know, He took out his cell phone and started playing around with it, he started taking pictures of random people in the room, some at their best, some at their worst.

Suddenly a ruler slapped his hand and he dropped his cell phone, he looked up at his teacher and rubbed his sore hand that now had a big, ugly, red bump on it.

"Mr. Usui, you do know that cell phones in class is against the rules don't you?" Chrom said and put out his hand

"Hai Sensei," Horo said and placed his phone into Chrom's hand,

'Lousy son of a bitch,' Horo thought glaring at the bump, 'I had pictures of Pirika in there, now I'll never get it back because that stupid prick took it.'

He stared out the window, thinking of what had happened a few hours ago, 'Friendship is fornever' he had written all over his belongings, everything was Ren's fault, everything that happened was Ren's fault, and he would never forgive him for that.

_Flashback_

"_No Horokeu! You baka! You don't eat the cookie dough!" Ren said and hit Horo upside the head, "Its not healthy for you! You'll get sick then I'll have to take care of you like some goddamn nanny," Ren said putting the cookies into the oven_

"_Jeez, what are you? My mom?" Horo said rubbed his sore head. _

"_Hmmph," Ren pouted, "I just want you to stay healthy that's all,_

_Horo gave Ren a wide grin, "So you **do** care about me!" Horo said happily, _

"_Baka, of course I care about you, you're my bestfriend," Ren gave Horo a small smile, _

"_Kodak moment!" Chocolove yelled jumping in between the two,_

"_Kisama!" Ren yelled and poked Choco in the nose with a knife, _

"_YEOW!" Choco jumped around the room cradling his poor nose, Ren smirked, _

"_That ought to teach you," Horo said laughing, _

"_Oi Ren, I was talking to Hao and he said that their group had a name…I can't remember it…it was too long but then I asked why, and he said every group **had** to have a name, so I think we should come up with a name tonight," Choco said, _

"_Don't worry, I already got us a name," Ren said leaning against the wall with crossed arms and closed eyes; his favourite pose that year. _

"_What is the name?" Horo asked sitting on a stool, _

"_Heh, it doesn't really matter if you like it or not because you can't change it, it's already in the book." _

"_Just say the name Ren, it can't be **that** bad," Horo said. _

"_Team The Ren." Ren said, both teammates seemed to blow up at the same time, _

"_NANI!"' The yelled in unison, _

"_You make it seem like you're the only one in the team!" Horo yelled,_

"_Well it is **my **team." Ren said, he opened his eyes, "I'm going to go take a shower, do whatever you want, just don't eat anymore cookie dough – and take the cookies out in about fifteen minutes – and use oven mitts," Ren said and left the room,_

"_Yeah thanks mom!" Horo yelled after the Chinese boy. When he was sure Ren was out of earshot he started laughing, "I can't believed he named the team that, I thought it would be something Chinese or something, but never suspected it to be that…he's 13 years old and he already thinks he can rule the world." _

_Choco looked at Horo funny, "Wait…I thought you hated that name," _

"_I do! But Ren chose it, and he's like a girl, you just can't say no to him…" Horo said sadly, "but you **can** get revenge" _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's the end of chapter one… I ask you this from the bottom of my heart (I never got how the was supposed to be nice) PLEASE REVIEW. Anyways I think I'll like this story…and I know how it'll end…I'm a very mean person and I'm sure you'll all hate me. Oh well XD anyways REVIEW

Ren: wait, so I got dick fucked by you.

Horo: You know you like it

Choco: Yeah Ren

Horo and Ren: ….

Choco: OWWWW! –ish hit-

xImperfectlyX: anyways reviewww please :3


	2. Memories Aren't There

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. They rock XD and this story is VERY OOC. Okay? So please don't bug me about it otherwise I get all blah…XD**

**Replies to Anon:**

**Shadow: Thanks, Thanks**

**Chibi: Aww thanks Lol. I'm glad it's somewhat different.**

**Usui Horokeu Fan: Thanks! Thanks! Here's your update XDDD**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Horo sat at his desk in his dorm, "Goddamn stupid Tao…he's using something to control my mind… " Horo said and stood up, he reached under his bed and pulled out a photo album,

"Maybe I'll get Hao to burn this whole thing…and then the teachers can't get angry at us because Hao is practicing using his power." Horo said and stood up, he took his photo album and walked across the hall where Yoh and Hao Asakura shared a dorm. He knocked on the door leaning against the wall.

A topless Asakura Hao answered the door and when Horo looked in there was also Myles Carter Lee and Yoh Asakura…both naked, covering themselves with towels and pillows and such.

"Umm…am I interrupting anything?" Horo asked in a mocking voice. Hao had no shame, he gave Horo an annoyed look,

"Yeah you did, I was having a perfectly good three some until you got here. Now what do you want?"

"Fuck your messed up threesome I need your help," Horo said,

"Hmm…a popular jackass wants _my_ help? Well Horo. What was the last thing you did for me?" Hao asked, "Hmm?"

Horo thought hard, "I lent you a pen last week in Socials…that I never got back,"

"See, you're an asshole Horo," Yoh said and landed a kiss of Hao's cheek, "We heard what you did to Ren. And honestly I can't believe you sunk that low. What did that poor kid ever do to you?"

"That little prick told you?" Horo exploded; both Asakura's took a step back in surprise but quickly gained back their composure.

"No he didn't. I saw when I was going out for a smoke, I went back inside to get some people to help out, but by the time we got back Ren was the only one there crying,

Earlier 

_Hao's eyes widened when he saw what the Ainu was doing to the Tao. He quickly went back inside and found Yoh, Myles, Lyserg, and Chocolove. All five boys ran to the Alley but Ren was the only one there curled up crying. _

_Hao walked deeper into the alley and gently touched Ren's shoulder. He flinched away, "Hey, you alright?" Hao asked, _

"_Don't touch me," Ren sobbed, _

"_Come on Tao, don't be like that," Hao tried to stand him up, Ren quickly did oversoul and held his Kwan Dao to Hao's throat, _

"_Leave me alone!" He cried and fell back onto his knees. Hao got the message and all five left him alone_

"You an asshole Horo. Go find someone else to help you with whatever you need, because we sure as hell ain't gonna," Hao said and slammed the door shut in Horo's face.

"I should kill them," Horo mumbled and trudged back to his dorm room. He aimlessly threw the book and coincidentally it landed on his bed wide open with a picture of him and Ren in the play Romeo and Juliet…he was stuck in the dress for some reason.

Flashback

"_I am NOT kissing you baka!" Ren yelled and pushed Horo off the balcony,_

"_Tao Ren! Get you're butt down here!" Mrs. Moody yelled, Ren rolled his eyes and mumbled things under his breath before jumping off the balcony. He walked over to Mrs. Moody and stuck his hands out. She raised her ruler in the air and right before she hit his hand he pulled them away and in the moment of shock from Mrs. Moody he grabbed the ruler and brought it down hard on her hands. _

"_Mr. Tao, do you realize this is the third time this year you have assaulted Mrs. Moody?" Goldoba _**(A/N: Yeah I have no clue how to spell it)**_ said, _

"_Hai, Sensei," Ren said obediently._

"_Now, the first time you did it that was fine, you were showing your strength and showing us what your capable of, second time we gave you a warning, now I'm afraid you've gone too far, now bend down and touch you're toes_

_End of Flashback _

"Goddamn stupid spell…" Horo mumbled trying to get it out of his head, the guilt. The feeling that he betrayed a friend. Because whenever he's harassing Ren there's always a little voice in the back of his mind that's telling him how horrible he is.

"I'll go give that freak something to cry about," Horo said standing up, he walked down the hall to the last door on the right and knocked gently. No answer.

"Typical," Horo mumbled, he punched in the code on the side and he heard a click, success. The door was unlocked now. He swung open the door and found no one, "Hey uh Freak," Horo called,

Ren's head poked up from behind his bed, "What the hell do you want dickwad," Ren said angrily whipping out his Kwan Dao, Horo winced, the first time Ren has ever said anything like that…it kind of hurt.

"Come on Ren, calm down." Ren blinked, Horo had said his name.

"What do you want anyways?"

"Come on drop the tough guy act you always use for some prep or something," Horo said, when he saw the expression on the Chinese boy's face his smirk faded,

"You think _I'm_ a preppy! Are you kidding me Ren?"

"Hmm…you hang out with them. You act like them, dress like them, don't like people who aren't like you…yes you are." Ren said,

"Look I didn't mean to,"

"Look Usui, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of your friends, just get the hell out of my life." Ren said

"Fine, I can take a hint," Horo said leaving the room, he stood at the doorframe, "Oh yeah, you made life a lot worse then it already is Tao," Nothing but hate pumped through Horo's veins

"That's it, I was gonna make truce, but now…he's gonna wish he was never born" Horo said sketching out a plan in his notebook, the guys were gonna like this one, they were gonna have a whole lot of fun actually.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow…I have an idea on Horo's revenge…first reviewer gets to know XD…lol those never work. So I'll tell my favourite review…Naww I'll tell you all now…Okay I'm gonna make Horo and his friends……………………………………..get it? Anyways REVIEW

- xImperfectlyX


	3. War of Nothing

**A/N: Wow. I love reviews, I absolutely adore them actually. **

**Replies to Anonymous**

**Rin: LMAO…uhhh thanks I think…XDD**

**Shadow: Thanks a lot XDD Good to see you're still reviewing**

**Freak: I answered you're review already XDDDD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"REN! Open up! Presentations are today! Hurry up, you look fine with all that make up on," Hao groaned leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom in Ren's room, He heard a bang, then a grumble,

"Oww…yeah, yeah Hao. I'll be out in a minute. You don't want me to poke an eye out do you?" Ren called from the bathroom,

"If that'll get us out of our presentation then yes," Hao said,

"Don't tell me the Great Asakura Hao's got stage freight," Ren said mockingly, Hao couldn't see the Tao's face but he knew there was a giant smirk on it,

"Shut up Tao and hurry up or I'll hang your thongs on the flag pole," Hao said,

"I don't have any thongs," Ren said,

"Then what's this…" Hao asked picking up something that resembled a thong,

"An old jock strap," Ren said, Hao immediately dropped the jockstrap and started shaking, Ren came out and blinked at the Asakura,

"You touched it didn't you?" Ren asked, Hao gave Ren a small nod, "Well then, I'll tell Marco that you got a cold so we can skip the goddamn presentation," Ren said, "I mean, you do look sick…now," Ren smirked,

"This should work out well actually…anyways, I'm going to go to class, stay in bed and look sick," Ren said and left, Hao got into his bed on his side of the room, they shared a dorm room. So a lot of the time Hao would comfort Ren when he wasn't busy with Myles and Yoh that is.

Ren went into the gym and sat down on his number,

"Tao, where is Asakura?" Marco asked,

"He's sick in bed Marco-sensei, he told me that he was too weak to get out of bed,"

"Well then, since Asakura Hao is sick…" Marco started, Ren bit his tongue to stop his grin, he didn't have to present, "You can do it with Usui."

"NANI?" Both boys said in unison,

"I am NOT doing it with him!" Ren yelled pointing a finger at Horo,

"Yeah? Well like I wanna do it with you!"

"Both of you shut it!" Marco hissed, both boys closed their mouths, "Now, you will present together, unless you both want to fail,"

"Fine," Ren said pouting

"Alright, alright," Horo said miserably

Both boys got in front of the class, "But we don't have a routine!" Horo whined, he decided to give it one last shot,

"Well then wing it! Just pretend you're in a real match,"

Horo took out his ikupasi and did Oversoul **(A/N: I'm no good at fight scenes)** He turned it into a blade and charged at Ren. He didn't move a muscle, Horo thought that he would get out of the way but Ren didn't. Horo stopped his attack,

"Ohh look at me! I'm Ren, a goddamn emo! Ohh kill me Horo, kill me! End my pain," Horo mocked, the whole class started cracking up,

"You know what," Ren yelled, "Fuck this, fuck you, fuck you all!" He ran out of the gym tears threatening to fall, he ran to his dorm room and jumped right into Hao's bed where the Asakura was soundly sleeping.

Hao woke up after feeling the extra weight on top of him, "Ren? Whats wrong?" Hao asked stroking his purple hair; Ren didn't say a word, "Come on Ren, talk to me," Hao said softly,

"I hate Horohoro," Ren said, his voice muffled from the poncho,

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore, I promise you that," Hao cooed, Ren pulled away,

"You can't keep a promise like that, you're not always gonna be there,"

"I'll try," Hao said smiling gently,

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Horokeu Usui! Are you fucking serious?" Jacob yelled,

"Shut up asswipe! And yes I'm serious, anyways, haven't you seen that girl? She's hott," Horo said,

"Man, Tao is no pussy, he may act like it but that kid is strong, what if he finds out?"

"He won't" Henry said lighting his cigarette,

"Yeah, anyways, now that you know, you're either in, or your out, and if you're out that means one thing," Horo lowered his voice for emphasis, "Death," he hissed sticking his cigarette in the ashtray,

Jacob knew Horo was one hundred percent serious, he knew that if he were out, they would actually kill him. And Jacob had no one; he was no better then some goddamn hermit. He had no family, no one cared about him but the gang, and if he was out, the gang wouldn't love him

"So you in?" Pete asked,

Jacob nodded, "Yeah I'm in,"

"Tao Jun is ours for the taking," Horo said, an evil smirk grew on his face,

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flashback 

"_Lyserg, you're smart right?" Horo asked happily, Lyserg raised an eyebrow,_

"_Yes," he said_

"_Then why does it hurt more getting it up the ass then it does in the vagin-a?" Horo asked, _

"_Horo, I'm 12 years old. Do you really think I know?" Lyserg asked_

"_Well you should," Ren said backing Horo up, "I mean, seriously, you know like everything,"_

"_Okay fine, it hurts more getting it up the ass, as you so bluntly put it because the asshole is smaller or something I don't know!" Ren and Horo both laughed their heads off_

"_Oh man!" Horo yelled, _

"_Lyserg" Ren chimed_

"_What?" Lyserg cringed_

"_Why do dogs lift a leg to pee?" Horo asked_

"_I don't know!" Lyserg yelled,_

"_Come on, you know," Ren urged,_

"_Fine, they lift a leg to pee so they don't pee on their legs." _

"_Lyserg," Both boys said in a sing song voice,_

"_WHAT?" Lyserg screamed,_

"_Why are you so mad?" Horo asked _

"_Because you two are so goddamn annoying with you're stupid questions!" He screamed,_

"_Wow…his face is red," Ren said poking Lyserg's cheek, _

"_Yeah I know…wow…Lyserg you need anger management," Horo said,_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyways, that's the story so far. Anything with HaoRen is alllllll for Vixx because she R&R's a lot of my stories even though they're HoroRen XDD

- xImperfectlyX


End file.
